


I’m Not a Doctor But I Think I Might Be Able to Help (Rafael Barba)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: You have a headache. You've had it for days. You do some research while Rafael is at work, and present your findings that night at dinner.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I’m Not a Doctor But I Think I Might Be Able to Help (Rafael Barba)

Rafael entered your apartment and you cornered him. “I am a mother fucking _scientist_.” You declared with your hands fisted on your hips. He quirked a brow and set down his briefcase by the door before beginning to take off his jacket.

“While I don’t doubt that, why have you decided to switch professions while I was at work?” He hung his jacket and then began to work on removing his suit jacket, folding the sleeves of his dress shirt up. “Why are you dressed in your pajamas, still?”

“I stayed home from work - you know what? That doesn’t even matter. What does matter is that I’m amazing at research. Really, ‘Fael, you should hire me to work with you. We’d be New York’s best power couple.” You nodded, suppressing the flinch that came when pain rattled around in your pounding skull. You followed Rafael into the kitchen, where you had already prepared dinner.

“It was my night to cook!” He almost sounded offended, but kissed you on the cheek anyway. “So what did you spend all day researching?” You could see the fondness in his eyes, the way he relaxed as you began to eat the dinner that you had prepared despite your pain.

“Sex.”

Rafael choked on his pork chop, adjusting his tie as his face reddened and he avoided your eyes. You grinned, still amazed at how unflappable he was in the courtroom, but one crass word from you sent him into a tailspin. “This is good, did you get the mojo recipe from Mami?”

“Rafael, I’m serious. Did you know that an orgasm can raise an individual's pain threshold by one hundred and eight percent? That’s fucking _crazy_.” He flushed harder, focusing on his dinner. “‘Fael, I’ve had a migraine for three days. I’m just saying…” You spread your arms and then leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms and your legs as you watched Rafael process what you had said to him.

“You’ve had a migraine for three days?”

You nodded, staring him down. You watched the subtle shift from ‘Fael, to Rafael, then finally to ADA Barba. “It’s been awful.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” It was your turn to flush and look away, gnawing on your lower lip. You didn’t want to tell him - you had the migraine because the last time the two of you had sex he’d accidentally slammed your forehead into the baseboard, leaving you with an angry addition to an already severe migraine disorder. He didn’t need to know that, he’d just feel guilty and fret over it for weeks. Especially when he worked with the cases that he worked with. He didn’t need that in his head when he was going up against a serial killer they worked with the FBI to catch. “Wait, for three days?” You watched as he did the math in his head, eyes widening when he realized. “You said you were fine!”

“And I was!” You nodded at him, “For eight to ten minutes after it was over, and then I was very much so not fine. But that’s not your fault, you know I’ve got a migraine disorder, so really you could have flicked my forehead or I could have sneezed and we’d be here regardless. Or nothing could have happened and I would still be like this.” You shrugged, but everything in you was screaming. The kitchen was too bright, and his silverware clattered to the table with a sharp noise. “And we’re here now, and I have a migraine, and I need an orgasm! I figured I’d ask you if you’d be interested before I took matters into my own hands.” You watched the flush crawl up Rafael’s face until it crested and disappeared into his hairline. He seemed to be stuck in the processing phase of your speech. Your heartbeat pummelled you from every side of your head, and it felt like your eyes were going to pop out of your head. God, if he didn’t make a decision soon...

“How bad is it?”

“Rafael,” You grinned, something predatory but secretive you know he’d love. “I’m sitting in front of you, after making dinner for you, asking if you’d like to help me come until my head doesn’t hurt anymore.” Rafael shifted in his seat, abandoning his food and wiping at the corner of his mouth with his fingers. “You know I’d never ask you to do anything you don’t want to do, and I’d never dream of pressuring you. But it’s an option. It is an option that I do have, because over the counter medicine is not cutting through this pain.”

He coughed into his fist, face red.

“The shower is also an option, and I’d be happy to pick either.” Rafael blinked at the implication.

You began to get scared - did he? Did he think you thought he owed you? You leaned forward, pressing your palms against the table in front of you. “You know that, right? That you don’t owe me or anything?”

Another blink, and Rafael seemed to come back to himself. “Of course I know that. You think I wouldn’t want to help?”

“Part of me wants you to help, another part of me wants you to just want me.” Rafael stood and then pulled you to your feet. He touched you so tenderly, the back of his hand rubbing down your cheek. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch - it was so gentle.

“I always want you. It’s unfortunate, really. It makes it hard to work.”

“Oh, so that’s why you won’t hire me in your office. Not because you’re afraid we’ll be too powerful and take over New York, but because you’d always have a hard-on!” Rafael groaned and dropped his head to your shoulder while you giggled, pulling you closer and settling his arms around your waist. You hummed, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. “I knew you liked me.”

“Oh, enough!” Rafael groaned, but laughed his way through it. “I swear, you’re worse than Mami with the teasing.”

“I hope I’m worse - and also that your mother isn’t teasing you in the same avenues that I am.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” There was a fondness in Rafael’s eyes as he looked down on you, and your cocksure grin. “Just let me talk to you like this? Let me make fun of you, in your own home? How scandalous, Rafael, letting your partner tease you like this.”

Something shifted in his eyes, then, as you prodded at his shoulders with your index fingers. You always knew how to rile him up in the fastest and, sometimes, strangest ways. He bent to kiss you, nothing more than a sigh signaling the change of energy in the room. Kissing Rafael felt like the polar opposite of your migraines. They were sharp and echoing, painful and debilitating. But Rafael’s kisses? They were soft and dissipated naturally, they felt like you were safe and that he’d always have you.

He would always have you, but he didn’t need to know that.

Rafael sighed into the kiss and brought you closer to his chest. His lips tasted of coffee and the dinner you had prepared and it made you smile into his mouth. He pulled away to nudge at your nose with his. “You’re killing me.”

You hummed, winding your arms around his waist and walking backward toward the exit of the kitchen. “I hope your refractory period is up to speed, ‘Fael.” He smirked and dug his fingers into your sides and you squealed, turning and escaping from his arms as you kept just out of Rafael’s reach until you crawled up the bed to rest against the headboard. You’re grinning, chest heaving with breath, but your head is pounding dully from one temple to another with your raised heart rate. Rafael takes a second to observe you before loosening his tie, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. He works on his shirt next, his eyes never leaving yours as he slowly, but surely, strips in front of you.

“I thought dinner and the show were supposed to come from the same person.” You quipped when he began to unbutton his trousers. “I didn’t know if I cooked dinner you’d provide the show.” He smirked, but you could still see him flush down to the elastic of his boxers as he lowered his trousers. He didn’t reply but began to move up the bed toward you after he had pulled off his socks.

You met in a blazing kiss that almost made you forget that Rafael made your heart take off like a rocket, which made the pain nearly paralyze you. “You’re bad for my health, ‘Fael. Maybe if you were a doctor instead of a lawyer I’d be in better hands...”

Rafael didn’t take your teasing well, pulling away from the kiss to press an open-mouthed kiss to the base of your neck. You shivered, hands tightening on his shoulders as he made his way down your body without removing a single article of your clothing. “You might be thankful for my career as a lawyer when you realize that I spend all day running my mouth and getting paid to do it.” You gasped when Rafael pulled on your hips, flattening you against the mattress until he was hovering over you with a wolfish grin and bending to kiss you.

“I’m always thankful for your mouth.” You move your hands up his neck and wind one of them in the hair at the back of his head and leaving the other to lay underneath it on his neck. You tilted your head back and bit back the groan as Rafael made his way down your body with his lips once more, chuckling when you shivered. “I’m not thankful for your teasing, ‘Fael, because I’m dying of a brain aneurysm up here. I need those sweet, sweet eight to ten minutes of relief from this headache.”

Rafael huffed under his breath before getting to work on your trousers and undergarments. He tossed them off of the bed, settling down on his stomach. You pulled your shirt up over your stomach as he braced his arm over your abdomen and laid his head on your bare thigh. You situated your legs on his shoulders, looking at the ceiling in your bedroom with a shaky breath. Your nerves were bundled and tight, and your hands were shaking as they softly threaded through your lover’s hair.

“You’re so nervous,” He breathed, one hand sliding up your inner thigh but stopping just before he touched you anywhere else. “Don’t you think I can take care of you and that migraine of yours?” You groaned when his lips, and his unshaven chin, ghosted over the skin of your thigh. He chuckled.

“No, I know that you can.” You would have sat up when Rafael worked a hickey into your thigh, but his left arm held you down and his eyes glinted when you met them with your own. “I’m just nervous that it won’t work and I’ll have to go back out to the hospital to get it dealt with.” He soothed the hickey with a kiss and then moved higher, making you suck in a breath.

“Trust me,” He murmured slowly, making the fire in your stomach hotter and hotter, “You’ve done your research and presented your case, and now it’s time to trust me.” You gasped, back twitching into an arch when his mouth descended upon you. Rafael had a way of making you feel special, as if every move of his mouth and groan from his throat was just to make you feel like you were the best thing he’d ever tasted, or had the joy of pleasuring. You gasped when his right hand joined his mouth and the pleasure shot up your arched spine. Your fingers contracted in his hair as your heels tried to find purchase on his lower back - anything to get you closer to the orgasm you were craving.

Rafael was good at drawing long and powerful climaxes out of you. He knew where to work you, and when to pull back and let you breathe deeply while you drifted further and further from that ledge before driving you back toward it. He made everything tender, and sweet, and most of all… He made you beg for him.

You begged for your first orgasm, gasping for breath as he groaned against you until you were on the precipice of something great. You could feel it building in your lower abdomen, your eyes scrunching closed until stars burst in your vision. Rafael didn’t back off, not like some of the other times you two had sex, he continued until your thighs were shaking around his head. Your hands fell from his head and only rested a moment before they were running up your face and smoothing your hair back. Rafael pressed his lips against your thigh once before moving up your body to suck a hickey into your collarbone.

“Do you feel better?” His smirk as his nose nudged yours was enough to tell you that he knew you weren’t feeling a migraine anymore. Maybe it would come back, maybe it wouldn’t, but the look on Rafael’s face let you know that you’d probably be too sated to even think about the insurmountable pain you had been in for three days.

“Yeah, I do.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders to pull him closer to you, kissing him slow and softly. “Thank you, ‘Fael.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek and hummed in the back of his throat.

“You say _thank you_ like I'm done with you already.” He hiked your legs over his waist and pressed against you. You shuddered when you felt the heat of his bare skin against yours - he’d shed his own underwear when you were lost in the bliss of post-orgasm haze. The way he was pressing against you was delicious and stoked the fire to life once more. You bit your lip and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. “I’m going to make you forget you’ve ever had a migraine, love. It’s only fair that I thank you for dinner; even if we didn’t have the chance to finish it.”

“And dessert, right, ‘Fael?” You teased, pushing against his chest to shed your shirt. His responding chuckle vibrated against your throat, making you squirm. “I’m sure that you’re doing this for purely selfless reasons, too.”

“Oh, always. I’m just doing it to help my sweet partner.” He mused, hand reaching down between your bodies to begin preparing you. “But it is a plus to get to hear the sounds that you make because of me. My pleasure is my third favorite component of this particular brand of pain control.” The two of you shared a sigh when he finally pushed into you and then you grinned.

“Maybe I should get migraines more often if you think so highly of pain control.” You murmured against his cheek, listening to his shuddering breaths and feeling his shaky body as you moved together. “I didn’t know that making me feel good made you so hot.”

He silenced you with a kiss and rutted against you roughly, making you giggle. “Don’t make me break out the gag, darling. I’m sure that wouldn’t help your headache.” You scratched into his shoulders, eyes slipping shut as pleasure wracked your body. Rafael was too good at sex - it wasn’t fair.

“I can’t handle you, ‘Fael. You’re too much.”

He grinned, something sharp and predatory that made you groan in your chest. “I like to think I’m just enough, thank you. Usually, you’re begging for more from me.”

“Don’t forget you also beg for me, Rafael Barba.” You tried to say it sharply, but it came out breathier than you anticipated as another orgasm began to creep up on you. Rafael was holding you close, rutting into you with no discernable pattern or speed, and well, to be honest? You were still somewhat reeling from the first orgasm of the night. He pushed you closer and closer to the second with every push-pull of his hips and wandering of his hands and lips.

It hit you sharply; you cried out his name and dug your nails into his shoulder. Rafael shuddered over you, slowing until he was laying on top of you, huffing for breath. You laid one arm over your eyes, feeling the moisture from his breath build in the hollow of your throat as you both tried to catch your breath. “God, I’m starting to think that I really should get more migraines.”


End file.
